


Losing more than Cedric

by phoenix137



Series: Stolen or Lost? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindness, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Disability, Disfigurement, Gen, Permanent Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix137/pseuds/phoenix137





	Losing more than Cedric

**Overview:  Set in end of HPGOF.  What if, at Voldemort’s rebirth, he’d given Harry more than bad memories?  What if his Death Eaters took more than Cedric’s life?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  He belongs to J. K. Rowling’s :)**

 **Chapter One:**

Harry broke the connection between the two phoenix core wands and he ran, like he had never run in his life.  He was dodging Death Eaters, curses and graves, pelting towards Cedric’s body.  _So close…_ he thought, reaching out a hand.  He felt his hand curl around Cedric’s cold arm and raising his wand, pointed at the cup-Portkey.

‘ _Accio cup_ ’ he shouted.  It was soaring towards him.  He heard Voldemort scream in fury and he looked at the Death Eaters.  Milliseconds before his hand closed around the handle he saw one Death Eater raise his wand and heard a curse; _Sectumsempra_.  Then his hand came in contact with the cup and he felt the familiar pull around his navel at the same time that he felt intense burning pain in his upper face.  But it didn’t matter, they were going back…

Harry felt himself slam flat on the ground.  He could feel grass beneath his face.  He tried to open his eyes but it hurt too much, so he tried to raise himself from the ground instead.  He heard sounds of joy which had slowly turned to panic.  Then he heard the soft but urgent voice of Albus Dumbledore.

‘Harry, what happened? Harry!’

‘He’s back,’ Harry whispered.  ‘He’s back.  Voldemort.’ Then he felt himself slip into blissful unconsciousness. 

Harry awoke for seconds, the sound of Mad-eye Moody’s voice calling to him, begging he wake up.  Then a blast as, he presumed, something blew up and Dumbledore’s voice shouting ‘ _Stupefy_ ’ and he sunk back into darkness.

Harry woke again, to the voices of Madam Pomfrey arguing with Dumbledore and the occasional dog-like sound.  He tried to open his eyes gave a whimper at the incredible pain that it caused.  He stopped his efforts and proceeded to raise himself to a sitting position with his eyes closed. 

‘This is a hospital wing, Albus! I will not allow an animal in here!’ he heard Madam Pomfrey whisper furiously, which was answered with a warning growl from, Harry guessed, the animal in question.

‘Snuffles?’ Harry asked, weakly reaching out a hand.  He was rewarded almost immediately with the cold nose of his animagus god-father touching his hand in greeting. 

‘Poppy, this dog will remain with Harry for a while’ Harry heard Dumbledore say with a tone that firmly closed the conversation.  Harry heard Madam Pomfrey give a sniff and her footsteps bring her to his side. 

‘Potter, you’re awake I see.  You obviously know this dog.’ She said, looking at the affectionate way Harry was petting the dog’s head.  ‘He can stay…for now.’ She warned.  ‘Now I’m sure you’re anxious to hear about your condition-’

‘Would you allow me to, Poppy?’ Dumbledore cut in and apparently she gave her consent as he could hear her leaving.  Harry turned his head towards Dumbledore’s voice and he tried to open his eyes again.  He stopped abruptly as the pain intensified.  ‘She’s gone, Sirius, you may resume your form.’

His godfather withdrew from Harry's hand then he was enveloped in a big, but painful considering his weak health, hug.  'Sirius!' Dumbledore waned as Harry let out a grunt of pain.  Sirius promptly let go.




‘Harry…oh, Harry!’  He was shocked to hear his godfather crying then he turned to Dumbledore.

‘What’s happened?’ he asked.

‘It seems that one of the Death Eaters managed to curse you, just as the Portkey transported you here.’  Dumbledore answered cautiously.

Harry bit his lip.  ‘What’s happened?’ he asked again.

‘I’m sorry, Harry.’  Harry heard his godfather speaking and he turned his head towards him.  His next words caused his insides to freeze. ‘Pomfrey tried her best, but the curse – the curse was Dark magic and it – it has completely removed your eyes.  You’re blind, and there is nothing we can do.’

 **A/N: SPOILER ALEART - - - - If you have read/seen Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, what has happened to Harry’s eyes is basically what happened to George Weasley’s ear.**

 **Let me know what you think :) will be continuing this if people like it :)**


End file.
